Memorabilis
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Voldemort invente un nouveau sort afin de vaincre le Survivant. Évidemment, qui est désigné pour le tester ? Severus en personne ! Mais quels sont les effets de ce sort si pernicieux ?


**Titre** : Memorabilis

**Auteur** : Meish Kaos

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Zazaone

**Rating** : G

**Pairing** : Severus center

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à nous, hormis nos idées et nos mollets gonflés !

**Commentaires** : Petit OS écrit pour le dernier défi en anonyme de la communauté LJ SevyS Now :) Se veut humoristique... et accessible à des jeunes de 10 ans...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Memorabilis**

Zut !

Mon bras me brûle, et ça, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Ça signifie d'abord et avant tout que l'autre mégalomane souhaite ma venue. On se doute que je préférerais être ailleurs ! Partager ma tasse de thé avec Voldy, Seigneur des Ténèbres de son état, est loin d'être mon occupation favorite.

Ensuite, ça implique tout un tas d'idées désagréables… meurtres… tortures… réunions de Mangemorts… C'est bon, ça va ! Pas besoin de me dire que si j'ai cette marque sur le bras, c'est que j'ai choisi volontairement cette voie. N'empêche… un homme honnête n'a-t-il pas le droit de se repentir ???

… ne répondez pas tous en même temps, hein…

Enfin… ça signifie des ennuis. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai retiré la sucette de la bouche du grand béb… Je reformule : parce que j'ai désobéi aux ordres de non-interférence et que j'ai tué moi-même Dumbledore, plutôt que de laisser le jeune Malefoy le faire.

Lequel ne l'aurait pas fait de toute façon, mais ce n'est qu'un détail et Celui-qui-n'aime-pas-attendre ne s'embarrasse pas de détails.

Je disais donc… AÏE !!!

Oh, ça va, hein ! J'arrive !

En ronchonnant, je transplane au Quartier Général des Forces des Ténèbres. Par Merlin, que ce nom est cliché ! Hum. Mieux vaut éviter ce genre de pensées en présence du Grand Manitou.

- Ah, Severussssssss… siffla-t-il.

Brrr ! Je déteste la façon dont il a de prononcer mon nom ! On dirait qu'il vient d'avaler son serpent familier !

- Severusss, Severusss, Severusssssssssssssssssssss…

C'est qu'il en rajoute, le sadique !!!

- J'ai ouï dire… mon cher et _fidèle_ serviteur… que rien ne vous ferait plus _plaisir_… que de m'être _utile_.

Ugh. Je suis mal barré, là. Je n'aime pas _du tout_ sa façon d'insister sur certains mots.

- Et puisque je cherche justement un… allié…

… un cobaye…

- … pour tester un sort de mon invention, j'ai… _tout naturellement_ pensé à vous.

Ça y est ! Je le savais. J'avais bien dit que les ennuis puaient des pieds à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Pense vite, mon petit Sev, si tu veux échapper à la nouvelle variante du Doloris…

- Maître… rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, mais…

- T-t-t, mon cher Severusssss…

Argh, le voilà qui recommence ! J'en perds toute ma concentration !

- Il me faut un allié pour me décrire précisément tous les effets de ce sort… car je tiens à l'employer sur Potter lors de notre confrontation finale… Vous n'oseriez pas refuser, bien sûr.

Je suis dans la… dans le fromage blanc.

- Aaaaah, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ! Approchez, approchez…

Petit Merlin, petit Merlin, je n'ai pas été sage mais si vous voulez bien faire une petite exception pour moi, je vous promettrai tout ce que vous voud…

- _Memorabilissssssssss _!!!

La tête me tourne… j'ai des nausées… mais… que se passe-t-il ? Et surtout… où suis-je ??? Je me sens tout petit…

Mais… je ne rêve pas… je suis… mouillé ?

- Ooooh, mon petit Sevy-chou, comme il est mignon mon roudoudou, nous allons bien nettoyer tes petites oreilles et tu seras tout prooooopre !

Au secours ! Maman !

Et c'est le cas de le dire, si je reconnais bien la figure revêche qui se penche sur moi ! Tiens, maintenant je sais de qui je tiens la forme de mon si ravissant visage… et les yeux, c'est splendide, vraiment, cette ressemblance ! Je savais bien que je lui devais mes plus beaux et nobles attraits…

Mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle me… lave ? C'est… agréable… je me sens tout ravigoté… et en plus… je sens… bon…

Hééééé, pas mes cheveux ! Tu me mets de l'eau dans les yeux ! Et du savon, aussi ! Mais arrêêêêêteuuuuh !

C'est qu'elle frotte fort, la bougresse ! Du coup, je vais devenir chauve avant l'âge ! Pas envie de ressembler à Face-de-Serpent !!!

J'ai beau lui pleurer sous le nez, de toute la force de mes poumons, pas moyen de lui faire entendre raison ! Elle est sadiiiiiqueuuuuh !!!

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiin !!!

Pfuuuu ! Sauvé ! Alors là, c'est décidé… je ne me laverai plus jamais – jamais – jamais la tête ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir été râpé au papier sablé…

Sable…

Il y a du sable sous moi ! Ça y est, c'est repartit pour un tour… où suis-je encore tombé ?

Tiens ? On dirait une odeur que je connais… c'est sucré… un peu acidulé… mais qu'est-ce que…

- Oooooooh, mais le voilà le petit Severuuuuuus !

Oh non… pitié… dites-moi que je rêve…

- Ooooooh, comme il a grandiiiii !

Pas la tante Belinda ! Je ne me souviens que trop bien de ses cheveux gris coiffés en pompons, de son haleine citronnée et de ses…

SMAAAAACK !

… bisous baveux ! Beuârk ! Je suis tout collé maintenant !

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mon petit Severuuuuus !

Au moins a-t-elle le bon goût d'insister sur le U et non sur le S comme Celui-qui-se-gargarise-au-venin-de-serpent… Mais qu'est-ce que…?

- Et voilààààààà !

Des… des bonbons ? Pour… moi ?

- Mais oui, pour toi, mon grand garçon ! Allez, allez, goûte ! Mange, tu es tout maigre, ça ne peut que te faire du bieeeeeen !

Si… si elle le dit… Bon… je me lance, allez ! J'en goûte un !

Ça a un goût citronné.

Ça goûte bon !

Oui…

Ça…

Ça goûte…

… bon…

Rhaaa, la vilaine ! Mais elle a tenté de m'empoisonner ! Et elle a faillit réussir, noudoudiou ! Je savais bien que la sœur de maman ne pouvait vouloir que la mort d'un petit sang-mêlé… Les bonbons au citron, quelle plaie ! Une chance que j'ai toujours été très résistant aux tentatives d'assassinat…

Leçon du jour : ne jamais faire confiance à qui mange des sucreries acidulées.

J'aurais dû me souvenir de cette leçon le jour où j'ai décidé de me rendre à Dumbledore ! Lui et ses plans ridicules !

Remarquez, le dernier lui est bien resté en travers de la gorge… gnié héhé…

Bon ! Et maintenant, où suis-je ? Faisons un rapide repérage des lieux : il y a du vent… des arbres… je suis à l'extérieur. Bien ! Il ne fallait pas obtenir un Optimal à ses Aspics pour deviner cela, mon petit Sev… Plus difficile, maintenant : des cris et des rires ?

Ah tiens… une gamine… elle a de jolies couettes !

- Salut. C'est quoi, ton nom ?

Mais quelle impertinence ! Oser s'adresser à moi en me tutoyant, moi, Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard !

- Tu causes drôlement, dit-elle en plissant le nez. Et en plus, tu portes du rose !

Je… je quoi ???

- Mon papa dit que les garçons qui portent du rose sont des… des zozo-sè-fuels, ajoute-t-elle avec dédain.

Bin tiens… il t'a dit, ton papa, que tu ne devais pas t'adresser à des inconnus, même s'ils paraissent avoir le même âge que toi et qu'ils portent des salopettes roses ? C'est pas joli de se moquer des gens !

- T'es… t'es qu'une racaille des bacs à sables, toi ! Je veux pas jouer avec toi !

Elle s'en va ! Elle s'en va en me traitant de… de quoi au juste ? Mais… mais c'est pas gentil, ça ! Du coup, je vais me remettre à pleurer !

Bouiiiiiiiiiiiiin !

- _Finite Incantatum_ !

Sauvé ! Ouf ! Quelle horreur, ce sort… me replonger dans des souvenirs d'enfance atroces ! Je ne veux plus jamais revivre cela !

- Alors, Severussssssss ?

Brrr, ce sifflement…

- Dites-moi… ce sort est-il au point ?

- Tout… tout à fait, Maître ! Il est d'une terrorisante subtilité, d'une intelligence diabolique, d'une…

- Oui, oui, c'est bon.

Oh oh… il a l'air ennuyé… pas bon, mon petit Sev, pas bon du tout… du coup, il pourrait avoir envie de recommencer…

- Maître, je me permets d'insister sur la qualité toute particulière de ce sort qui sied à votre magnifique grandeur !

Mieux, beaucoup mieux, même… La lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Celui-qui-aime-les-flatteries le prouve…

- Tient, vraiment, Severusssss… et comment le décririez-vous, mon _cher_ ?

- Il… il mérite d'être interdit par le Ministère !

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Oh oui, Maître, il… ce sort est digne de devenir le Quatrième Impardonnable !

- Très bien, très bien. Mangemorts !

Flottement dans les rangs.

- Préparez-vous… dans une semaine, vous devez être en mesure de réaliser ce sort à la perfection. Puisque mon plus _fidèle_ lieutenant approuve, nous nous en servirons non seulement contre Potter… mais également contre tout l'Ordre du Phénix, ou peu importe le nom que se donnent ces blancs-becs prétentieux qui croient m'anéantir.

C'est… c'est tout ? Il… il s'en va ! Tu as réussi !!!

Prépare-toi, Potter… si j'en crois ce que j'en vu dans tes souvenirs d'enfance…

… Tu vas souffrir !!!

MUAHAHA !!!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié... si c'est le cas, vous savez comment le montrer :)**


End file.
